


right where it belongs

by stonerskittles



Series: Femslash Exchange Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bars and Pubs, Established Kate Argent/Kali, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali and Kate help Jennifer with a creep at the bar, and decide to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right where it belongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minalover/gifts).



Kali sips her rum and coke, eyeing Kate hotly.

The bar is full tonight, voices rising over a soft rock song Kali doesn’t recognise. She loves it, how she has to sit close to Kate, lean in until they’re touching so they can hear each other over the noise.

(Okay, there are some parts she doesn’t love. Like the rowdy teenagers seated at the table behind them who laugh too loud or the too drunk guy at the bar that’s arguing with the bartender.)

She blocks it all out, concentrates on the sweet perfume Kate is wearing, the curve of her neck where Kali is aching to bite, wonders if her lightly tanned skin feels as smooth as it looks.

“Wanna get out of here?” Kali murmurs into Kate’s ear, watches as her lips pull up in a smirk as Kate stirs her drink with her finger, then brings the digit to her mouth and sucks the liquid off.

_Tease,_ Kali thinks as she grins. She can’t wait to tear Kate apart, lay her down and make the woman scream.

“I don’t know,” Kate replies coyly, turning her head so their lips nearly touch. “I don’t think my girlfriend would approve of me leaving with a stranger.”

Kate widens her eyes dramatically. “What if you’re a serial killer?”

Kali laughs quietly. “I have no intention of hurting you,” she says, laying a hand on Kate’s thigh, her skirt short enough that Kali feels bare flesh as she swipes her thumb across the soft skin. “Unless you want me to.”

Anticipation burns in Kali’s stomach as Kate knocks back her drink and grabs her hand. “Let’s go.”

They’re almost at the door when Kali hears a girl cry out softly. She pulls Kate to a stop, eyes searching the bar until she finds the source.

“Is there a problem?” Kate flutters her eyelashes, squeezing her hand lightly.

“Time out,” Kali says, using their signal to stop the roleplaying.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asks, and Kali jerks her chin at the bar, where the drunk man she noticed before has a hand around a woman’s forearm.  

The woman snatches her arm back. “My partner will be here in a minute.”  

It’s a lie, Kali can tell. So can the man, apparently, because he doesn’t back off.

“She’s cute,” Kate comments, running a hand down her arm. “It looks like she can take care of herself.”

Kali frowns. The woman seems familiar to her, somehow. The feeling intensifies when the woman locks eyes with her, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

“Let’s go home,” Kate purrs into her ear. “We haven’t pulled out the toy box in a while. You can have first pick.”

“Later,” Kali promises. “But first we’re going to help her.”

Kate sighs deeply, but allows herself to be pulled forward.

“Babe!” Kate says brightly as they near the woman, sliding an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting,” Kali adds, keeping her eyes on the man.

He sneers at them before chugging back half of his drink and pushing himself away from them.

Kali tenses, body shifting closer to Kate and the woman, ready to fight if needs be. Years of kickboxing training has her focused on the man’s stance, but she’s satisfied when she realised he can barely keep himself upright.

“Whatever,” he slurs, mumbling something Kali thinks might be an insult as he stumbles away.

She doesn’t turn her back until he exits the bar, and is pleasantly surprised when she hears Kate and the woman engaged in conversation.

“Are you okay?” Kali asks, laying a hand on the woman’s arm.

The woman smiles, body shifting towards her and nods. “I am now, thank you so much.”

“Jennifer was just telling me how she needs a place to stay for the night,” Kate interrupts, a gleam in her eye that Kali recognises.

It’s not often that they invite other people into their bed; both of them too jealous and greedy, but there have been a few exceptions. Speaking of, she should call Marin. It’s been awhile since they last talked.

Jennifer sips her drink and shrugs. “Yeah, my roommate’s partners are spending the night and they haven’t all been together for a while, so. I was actually just about to go check into a hotel.”

“You can stay with us,” Kali offers quickly. She doesn’t want Jennifer to leave, not when she still has this feeling that she _knows_ her. It’ll keep her up if she doesn’t get to the bottom of it. “If you want.”

Kate makes a noise of agreement. “It would be easier for you, and cheaper.”

“I guess,” Jennifer bites her lip, indecisive.

“I’ll even throw in some of my famous french toast,” Kali says, sighing as if it’s not something she does for herself and Kate every weekend.

“She must like you,” Kate whispers into Jennifer’s ear. “Only special people get her french toast.”

Jennifer giggles, cheeks going a little pink. “Well, in that case…”

They stay at the bar for another half an hour, making small talk and getting to know each other. Kali watches Kate flirt with mild amusement, She’s not subtle in the slightest, and Jennifer is responding to it, dipping her head and crossing her legs.

“So where are you from?” Kali asks in the cab back to their apartment, hoping she sounds casual.

“Hmm?” Jennifer turns her head to scan her face. “I was born in a little town south of Beacon Hills, but I moved to Boston just before high school. Came back to BH for a job.”

“Julia?”

Jennifer tenses suddenly, eyes squinting at her suspiciously. “How do you know that name?”

“I went to school with you,” Kali explains, the words coming out of her mouth too fast. “You wore glasses too big for your face and always had your nose in a book.”

Jennifer stares at her for a long moment, before she relaxes. “I remember you. You punched that guy who broke my glasses.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Kate asks, confused.

Honestly, so is Kali. There’s a thousand questions on her tongue, but she knows not to ask them. Not now.

“I had a crush on her in middle school,” Kali admits.

“You liked me?” Jennifer’s lips curl up slightly.

“You were cute,” Kali replies, grinning cheekily. “Even with your glasses.”

“Well it seems I’m at a disadvantage,” Kate says, curling her arm around Jennifer’s shoulders.

The cab driver whistles, interrupting the moment. “We’re here ladies.”

Jennifer insists on paying, refusing to let Kali pay their half. “You’re letting me stay with you,” she says. “I get to pay for the cab.”

Kali gives in when Kate glares at her over Jennifer’s shoulder and mouths the words “ _don’t ruin this for us._ ”

Usually Kali and Kate take the stairs to their apartment, but Kali isn’t surprised when Kate presses the button for the elevator instead. There’s no need to make Jennifer walk up five flights of stairs.

“So, this is our apartment,” Kate says as they walk through the door, spreading her arms and dropping her keys into the bowl like she always does. She spins to face Jennifer, one eyebrow arching up. “Would you like a tour?”

Jennifer licks her lips. “How about we start with the bedroom?”

* * *

Hours later they all lay in bed, naked and satisfied, Jennifer asleep between the two of them with one arm slung across Kate’s waist and her head on Kali’s chest.

“We’re keeping her,” Kate says.

Kali tucks a piece of hair behind Jennifer’s ear. “Definitely.”

 


End file.
